


Only Pleasant Things

by XoverScribe



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoverScribe/pseuds/XoverScribe
Summary: Marco awakes from a nightmare. Was it real? Was it a vision of things to come?





	Only Pleasant Things

Marco awoke in a sudden flash, there was a lot of sweat running down his face. He looked around, it was simply his home that he lived in, the tree that they had fashioned out to be a place to live.

He looked to his right and felt a sense of relief. The pale redheaded magical woman he knew and loved was sleeping in bed beside him.

The woman awoke slowly from Marco's sudden burst.

"Whats the matter?" she asked, genuinely worried.

"It was just a horrific nightmare, i think. I went back with Star, I saw your corpse, the magic high commission all dead, our home, everything it was awful"

There were actually tears streaming from Marco's eyes. The idea of losing Hekapoo would be awful. However his tears also signified that this nightmare had a real impact on him. It felt so real, like he was actually there. Although he wasn't a kid like in his nightmare it felt like it was a thing that might occur.

Flashes between things that happened entered his mind, none of which added up. It was as if his mind was purposefully toying with him or if this was a vision or what.

Hekapoo turned around and started to caress his face. "Honey theres nothing to worry about I'm here dumb dumb"

She wiped away his tears and kissed him. She began to move her hands over his abs, the flickering light of the nearby fireplace being the only thing lighting the two of them up.

She pushed him down on the bed and moved on top of him. Marco had a confused face on him, he was unsure where this was heading or what her general point was.

"I'll always be here Marco" she said, laying down on top of him, clinging her body close to him. "Our life is here, together, as long as you'll have me"

She closed her eyes in contempt, kissing his chest and falling asleep again as she was still tired. It was the middle of the night after life.

The images from his dream flashed in head again. It made even less sense now that he thought about it. It was obviously a nightmare.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Marco said, kissing Hekapoo on the top of her head and drifting back to sleep.

He had pleasant dreams after that, only pleasant things.


End file.
